


Rumors

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So umm like this is a big change from what i usually write so i hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

''Why do you find it so hard to believe!?'' Harry yelled at Louis from across their flat, angry with him because he didn't believe Harry when he told him he was leaving to go visit his mum in the hospital. She has terminal cancer and Louis knows that, yet he thinks that Harry's cheating on him with a nurse from the hospital, and every time he leaves to go visit his mum he thinks Harry's there snogging with the nurse.  
''Why do you find it so easy to just ignore him without acting on your feelings, Harry!?'' That, that, was the statement that hurt. It fucking chocked him and left him dead inside. The fact that Louis even thinks that he would be attracted to someone else makes him want to punch something. Harry and Louis have been dating for 3 years and have never had an argument those entire 3 years, ever.  
''So that’s what you think Lou? You think I have feelings for him, I can’t believe you! I- do you even hear yourself right now!? I would never fucking cheat on you and that’s something I'm sure you’re not understanding right now!'' Harry said, so fucking pissed he was thinking about popping the question next month, but now he was regretting ever even thinking about it.  
''You know what Louis if you can’t instill at least a little bit of trust in me, then fuck it! Fuck this whole relationship because I'm not going to sit here and do this every day and doubt whether you trust me when I leave every night to go see my mum. So you can just fuck off ok!? Fuck off and get out!'' Harry said, regret staining his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want Louis to leave. But if he couldn't trust him what was he to do?  
''Fine,'' Louis said obvious sadness in his voice, ''I'll be back tomorrow to start packing my things and move out.'' He said before leaving out the door.  
As soon as Louis closed it, Harry instantly fell to the ground in a fit of tears crying to himself, ''Why? Fucking why does this have to happen to me?''.  
45 seconds later the buzzer sounds and everyone shoots off set.  
''Good job Styles! Those tears were actually believable.'' Tom said as he grabbed Styles’ shoulder, making him stand up. Tom was Style's co-start on his new movie, 'How Do We Make It Work?’ The first time they had been introduced to each other, they had an instant chemistry on set and off set. Of course rumors were circulating that they were dating but that couldn't be far from the truth.  
They just happen to be close friends who both happen to be playing two gay characters. They had gotten through the awkward making out scenes and sex scenes. So yeah, they'd seen each other naked, but that doesn't mean they fuck or that they even think about it.  
''You want to get a cold one Tom?'' Style's asked as they reached outside in the parking lot.  
Reaching Style's car, (since Tom can't really afford one till they get their actual paycheck's,) Tom was thinking about maybe saying no and making up a lame excuse as to why he couldn't hang out because of the rumors that were going around. Tom was thinking about distancing himself from Styles, but he stopped a minute to think about that and told himself ''FUCK NO!''. This was his friend, shit best friend, at that and was not too keen on losing him, just because of rumors.  
''Yeah sure, let’s go get some cold one Styles.'' Tom said smiling at Styles and making him smile in return.


End file.
